Independencia
by Addi Winchester
Summary: -quiero la independencia de mi país. Tanto España como México dedicaron una sonrisa al cielo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y los recuerdos llenaban sus mentes. -Nueva España siempre va a querer al Imperio Español -y el imperio Español siempre va a querer y proteger a su Nueva España.


Hetalia NO es mío. Yo solo juego con los personajes para entretener

* * *

Independencia

México recordaba muy bien el dia que se independizo de Antonio. Era uno de esos recuerdos por los que daría todo para olvidar.

Por que cada que lo recordaba su corazón se apretaba y le dolía horrores. Quería pensar que no había pasado nada… ¿pero cómo olvidarlo?

¿Cómo podría olvidar ese día? ¿Cómo podría olvidar la mirada de Antonio en ese momento?

Por que esos ojos verdes se llenaron de odio.

Odio puro.

Odio hacia México.

Simplemente dirigido a el, no a nadie mas.

Cuando los labios del español dejaron salir palabras llenas de veneno.

Cuando esas blancas manos tomaron su cuello con rabia y lo apretaba hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente

Cuando todo ese amor se transformo en rencor.

Por que Alejandro había visto la verdadera cara del español. Esa que ocultaba bajo una sonrisa de completa alegría y carácter ameno.

Bajo esa forma de ser algo tonta y graciosa.

Sabía que Antonio era un sádico. Antonio era cruel. Antonio no perdonaba. Antonio no daba misericordia.

Ni si quiera a el…a su Nueva España.

Por que cuando sus labios pronunciaron esas palabras todo se termino

_-quiero la independencia de mi país_

Y justo después de eso su relación cambio.

-_¿de que demonios estas hablando Alejandro?-pregunto Antonio-¿para que quieres independizarte?_

_-escoge España-la voz del menor era dura-esto puede ser de la manera fácil o difícil_

_-no voy a darte la independencia Nueva España-siseo el imperio-tendrás que derrotarme primero_

_-que así sea Imperio Español_

_Antonio vio como la espalda de su colonia desaparecía por la puerta, alejándose cada vez mas de el._

Pero cuando inicio la guerra entre estos dos. Antonio no mostro piedad alguna contra la que fue su colonia alguna vez.

Si bien estaba molesto, al ver a su…al ver a la joven nación ahí parada con la mirada decidida y mostrando con orgullo una sonrisa prepotente.

Lo que le dolió al español fue verlo sin esa cadena…esa cadena que el mismo había hecho, y se la había obsequiado…esa cadena que después el menor haría una para dársela a el tambien, y que ninguno se había quitado nunca…hasta ahora.

Por eso con toda la ira en su interior se arranco la suya arrojándola al suelo, para después pasar por encima de ella y arremeter contra el menor.

* * *

_-¿es para mí?-pregunto Nueva España con los ojos brillosos mientras el español asentía con la cabeza-¡Gracias! Te quiero Antonio_

_-yo tambien te quiero Alejandro-respondió el ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa_

_El pequeño se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada_

_-¿siempre me vas a querer?-pregunto nervioso el moreno_

_-si Alex…yo siempre te voy a querer-respondió España mientras lo cargaba-nada va a poder cambiar eso_

_El mas pequeño se colgó de su cuello mientras sentía su rostro arder._

_-Nueva España siempre va a querer al Imperio Español _

_-y el imperio Español siempre va a querer y proteger a su Nueva España._

_Esas palabras eran verdad, Antonio siempre querría con todo su corazón a su pequeña colonia. La quería demasiado que a veces ese cariño hacia que le doliera el pecho._

_España acaricio con cariño la espalda de Alejandro mientras caminaba hacia el patio, hacia un lindo día y podrían ir al lago o correr un rato por ahí. _

_Ellos siempre estarían juntos…España & Nueva España…Antonio siempre estaría con el. Y Alejandro siempre estaría con Antonio._

* * *

El golpe fue como el de dos piedras.

Antonio con su hacha.

Alejandro con su espada.

Los ojos verdes de España oscurecidos y los de Alejandro rojos.

Los del mayor llenos de rencor y traición y los del menor desbordando tristeza.

El no quería que las cosas terminaran así… ¿Por qué el imbécil de Antonio no lo dejo ir de manera pacífica?... ¿por que de la peor manera? Solo se estaba haciendo daño ellos dos.

La pelea estaba a la par. Pero con cada golpe Alejandro se sentía peor. Odiaba la mirada de Antonio.

Esos ojos verdes que siempre le había mostrado cariño, esos ojos que siempre lo calmaban cuando tenía miedo.

Y ese fue su error. Se equivoco al mirar al español, por que este aprovecho su desliz para tumbarlo y dejarlo bajo el.

El moreno pronto sintió como el aire le faltaba.

España tenía las manos en su cuello. Lo apresaba con fuerza…queriéndolo destrozar en ese lugar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?!-grito encolerizado el imperio

Alejandro subió sus manos e intento hacer que España se detuviera.

-¡YO TE LO DI TODO ALEJANDRO!-cada vez su voz se escuchaba mas lejana-¡TODO CUANTO QUERIAS TE LO DI!

España sentía sus piernas temblar así como sus brazos…algo le decía que debía detenerse y no dañarlo mas. Pero es que simplemente no podía parar.

-¡TODO ALEJANDRO!-seguía gritando-¡¿POR QUE QUIERES DEJARME?!

Los verdes ojos del español se llenaron de lágrimas mientras disminuía la fuerza en el cuello del menor.

Lo soltó y se alejo de el arrastrándose hasta dejar su espalda pegada en la pared mas cercana y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron una carrera de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

-dime que hice mal-susurro mas para el que para su… ¿Cómo debía llamarlo ahora?

Alejandro se levanto sobándose su adolorido cuello. España no era fácil de romperse…pero ahí estaba, el maravilloso Imperio Español dejándose caer en miles de pedazos solo por que una de sus colonias se quería alejar de el.

-¿en que me equivoque?-pregunto con voz rota-¿dime que te falto Alejandro?

El aludido no respondió simplemente se levanto, arreglándose la ropa un poco para después alejarse a la salida.

El español levanto su vista para ver como de nuevo la espalda del moreno se alejaba de el.

Sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en su hacha. El sabía que tenía una puntería perfecta…sabía que si lanzaba su hacha esta golpearía al menor en la espalda.

Estiro uno de sus brazos hasta que roso el frio metal de su arma.

-mentiste Antonio-mascullo Alejandro aún dándole la espalda

-de que hablas-escupió el español con voz dolida mientras tomaba su hacha en sus manos

Alejandro se dio la vuelta y lo miro con ojos vacios.

-¿no recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace años?

España abrió sus ojos mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente y su mano se quedaba congelada

_-¿siempre me vas a querer?-pregunto nervioso el moreno_

Ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada…simplemente se quedaron quietos.

_-si Alex…yo siempre te voy a querer-respondió España mientras lo cargaba-nada va a poder cambiar eso_

España de rodillas y Alejandro listo para Salir de ahí.

-tu tambien mentiste…Nueva España-respondió cansado Antonio

-ese no es mi nombre-contesto el otro-soy México

-¿México?

-si quieres referirte a mi, si quieres hablarme tendrás que usar ese nombre.

El moreno se fue dejando al español solo.

No sabía cuanto había pasado… ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No sabría decirlo con exactitud la nación.

Cuando se decidió a salir. Las calles estaban solas y oscuras, se ayudo a caminar con la ayuda de su hacha mientras intentaba calmar su destrozado corazón.

Al recorrer las calles, un vacio se instalaba en su pecho. Entonces un brillo se distinguió a la distancia. El español camino hasta llegar ahí y ver que era eso.

Entrecerró sus ojos con dolor al ver el collar que el mismo se arranco antes de pelear con su ex colonia.

Se agacho y la tomo entre sus dedos. Estaba sucia y llena de tierra y lodo.

La pequeña letra estaba manchada de sangre. Mientras la veía los recuerdos agolpaban su mente.

* * *

_Era un dia mas caluroso de lo normal y lo único que deseaba esa nación era descansar._

_-¿Antonio?_

_El español bajo la mirada encontrándose con su mas preciada colonia_

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el mirando como el pequeño escondía algo detrás de el._

_En su cuello se podía apreciar la cadena que el le había dado hace algún tiempo._

_-q-quería darte algo_

_-¿querías?-pregunto extrañado-¿ya no quieres?_

_Nueva España se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso. Así que aspiro con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos estiro sus brazos hacia el español enseñándole lo que quería darle._

_Antonio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras veía una cadena similar a la que el le había regalado a su Nueva España._

_Pero esta era mas larga, y la letra era mas delgada. Tomo el regalo de las manos del menor, poniéndose el colgante en su cuello._

_Nueva España abrió con temor sus ojos y puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio al español con su regalo._

_El mayor se arrodillo a su lado y le revolvió el cabello con cariño._

_-es la inicial de tu nombre-respondió el español._

_La colonia lo miro sin entender que decía. ¿De que hablaba?_

_El imperio tomo entre sus dedos ambos collares hasta ponerlos a la altura de los ojos del menor mientras explicaba su idea._

_-la letra en tu collar es la inicial de mi nombre…_

_-pero yo tambien inicio con una "A"_

_-y la de mi collar es tu letra-España sonrio infantilmente._

_-¿España?_

_La colonia no entendía de que hablaba su tutor…ambos iniciaban con una "A"_

_-la letra de tu collar, representa mi nombre-tomo entre sus manos dicha joya-esta letra es de Antonio y tu la tienes. Y yo en mi collar tengo la tuya y quiere decir Alejandro. De esa manera siempre estaremos juntos._

_Nueva España entendió de que estaba hablando su tutor y le respondió con una sonrisa mientras su corazón latía como loco._

* * *

Antonio limpio lo mejor que pudo su collar mientras con lentitud volvía a colocarlo en su lugar. Camino lentamente mientras se alejaba de las tierras de su antigua colonia.

Quizás algún dia se podrían ver las caras nuevamente…pero por ahora lo único que quería el español era llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación. No quería pensar en nada mas. No quería sentir nada mas.

Por eso por cada paso que daba las comisuras de sus labios se iban levantando formando una falsa sonrisa.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Para que no lo lastimaran tenía que sonreír, así nadie sabría que le había dolido lo que le hicieran.

Por que con cada paso que España daba un nuevo Antonio salía a la luz.

La sonrisa estaba pintada en la boca de española como si fuera real. Pero había alguien que sabía que era mentira.

Sabía que lo era…por que el estaba asiendo justamente eso.

Con cada paso que el español daba la nueva nación llamada México estiraba su boca en una falsa sonrisa.

Y se iba creando un carácter relajando y feliz.

Ambos sin darse cuenta estaban creando otra personalidad muy ajena a la realidad.

Ambos se escondían bajo falsas sonrisas.

Los ojos rojizos de Alejandro se fijaron en el collar que sostenía en su mano. Cerrando sus ojos se coloco el collar escondiéndolo debajo de su camisa.

Las cosas ya estaban hechas y nada las podría cambiar.

Tanto España como México dedicaron una sonrisa al cielo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y los recuerdos llenaban sus mentes.

_-Nueva España siempre va a querer al Imperio Español _

_-y el imperio Español siempre va a querer y proteger a su Nueva España._

Y aunque ninguno lo supiera el sentimiento no dejaría de existir…simplemente se haría mas fuerte con el paso de los años. Por que algo tan hermoso como lo que sentían ellos no desaparecía…no se olvidaba, por nada ni nadie. Aunque ellos no lo supieran aún.

Aunque no le pusieran nombre a ese sentimiento…este se quedaría ahí guardado esperando el momento para salir.

* * *

Y FIN!...esto se termina aquí…espero que les haya gustado de verdad por que bueno a mi me gusto Jejeje

Se que es triste y creo que le falto mas drama y así…pero ya no sabía que mas hacer para sufrieran…bueno me dejan sus comentarios que no cuestan y además ellos me hacen ser feliz y escribir mas y mas

Gracias por leer

Addi Winchester.


End file.
